Ray of Sunlight
by CaptainJay
Summary: Il est difficile de trouver un rayon de soleil dans une nuit pluvieuse. Difficile mais pas impossible.


_Parce que je pense que Tony DiNozzo a le charisme des grands acteurs des années 50. Et étant fan de films, lui comme moi, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté d'une occasion pareille. Et j'ai choisi Kate simplement parce que je trouve que l'alchimie entre Kate et Tony a toujours été incroyable. J'aime bien Ziva, sauf quand elle est associée à Tony._

Kate n'avait jamais aimé la pluie. Les gouttes tombaient toujours sous son col, la frigorifiant des pieds à la tête et bien sûr, toujours lorsqu'elle venait de se laver les cheveux. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception mais Kate n'arrivait pas à bouger du trottoir sur lequel elle se trouvait. Il y encore une dizaine de minutes, elle se prélassait dans la chaleur du restaurant qui se situait derrière elle, dégustant un verre de vin rouge en compagnie de son rendez-vous galant.

Marc était l'homme parfait dans l'imaginaire de nombreuses femmes dont faisait partie Kate. Elle était peut-être agent fédéral mais elle était également une femme et ne renoncerait pas à l'image qu'elle s'était faite enfant de l'homme qui partagerait sa vie. Quand elle avait rencontré celui-ci, il lui avait paru charmant, poli, galant, séduisant, intelligent. Bref, ce que l'on peut trouver de mieux dans la gent masculine. Le digne portrait du gendre que souhaite chaque mère pour prendre soin de leur petite-fille.

Un vrai conte de fée. Mais comme dans tout conte il existait toujours une fin et elle se terminait rarement par 'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant'. Et très souvent, le prince charmant se transformait en crapaud sans qu'un baiser puisse les délivrer du mauvais sort.

Marc avait décidé que le rythme de travail de Kate ne correspondait pas à ses attentes de la femme avait qui il voulait partager sa vie. La jeune femme avait vu rouge très vite. Elle était fière de son travail et elle ne permettrait à personne de le remettre en cause. Elle n'avait cependant pas eu le temps de lui exposer son point de vue que le soi-disant prince charmant l'avait congédié de sa vie en ayant assez de culot pour lui sortir la traditionnelle excuse de 'ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi'.

Dire que la plupart des hommes pensaient que cette excuse réconfortait leur ex-compagne. Cette phrase voulait dire tout le contraire. _Tu n'as pas répondu à mes attentes. Tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi._ Ils n'avaient même pas le courage d'être honnête et d'assumer leurs pensées réelles. Elle préférait nettement la franchise des playboys comme son collègue Tony. Eux avaient au moins assez de dignité pour ne pas être lâche.

Et c'est en ruminant ces réfléxions maussades que Kate se trouvait à attendre sous la pluie. Attendre quoi? Peut-être un rayon de soleil. Néanmoins, c'est avec tout de même une certaine fierté qu'elle restait debout dans le froid. Marc avait payé pour lui avoir infligé la honte de se faire larguer en public. Elle lui avait balancé son verre de vin rouge à la figure, ruinant sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé d'une valeur approximative de 500 dollars. Un tel moment 'DramaQueen', qu'elle était certaine, DiNozzo aurait apprécié.

Kate se décida enfin à rentrer chez elle, s'empiffrer de crème glacée devant un film à l'eau-de-rose qui n'aurait pas eu le privilège d'avoir l'approbation de l'unique Italien de sa vie. Heureusement, elle habitait à quelques minutes à pied. Resserrant son imperméable autour d'elle pour un peu de chaleur, elle se mit en marche, évitant les flaques d'eau du mieux qu'elle pouvait alors qu'elle entendait derrière elle se rapprocher un promeneur solitaire par cette nuit pluvieuse.

Le mystérieux promeneur semblait appréciait sa ballade sous la pluie à en juger par le léger sifflement qui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de l'agent Todd. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'air et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres lorsque elle réalisa enfin. Il devait à coup sûr avoir un sens de l'humour appréciable pour sifflotter _ Singin' in the rain._

Kate apprécia le talent de siffleur de son compagnon de fortune sans même faire attention que les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'elle. Elle ne le remarqua que lorsque l'individu passa son bras autour du sien en chantonnant les fameux '_Do do di do' _de Gene Kelly. Elle releva les yeux vers son intrus, prête à lui exposer son point de vue quant à sa soudaine familiarité lorsqu'elle reconnut avec stupéfaction les traits d'Anthony DiNozzo, ses yeux rieurs et son sourire radieux. Elle voulu parler, dire n'importe quoi, mais elle se trouva incapable d'interrompre Tony. Elle finit par se rendre compte que la pluie avait cessé sur elle et constata que son collègue l'avait abrité sous un grand parapluie noir. Sans plus attendre, celui-ci l'entraîna pour une ballade le long du trottoir, suivant de ses pas le rythme de la chanson.

Tony ne semblait pas faire attention à son amie et commença doucement à chanter d'une justesse qui étonna Kate. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment entendu son collègue chanter avant, juste chantonner à son grand agaçement. Mais il se trouvait que le jeune homme était plutôt bon chanteur voire même très doué.

_I'm singing in the rain, Just singing in the rain, What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again_

Tony prit la main de son amie pour lui laisser le parapluie avant de se faufiler sous les trombes d'eau qui tombaient sur l'asphalte. D'un pas enjoué, il grimpa sur le plus proche révèrbère , se tenant à lui, tout en chantant, le visage vers le ciel, penché vers Kate.

_ I'm laughing at clouds, So dark up above, 'Cause the sun's in my heart_

Le jeune homme descendit rapidement de son perchoir, le plus naturellement du monde, sous le regard ébahi de Kate. Se laissant tourner autour du poteau, Tony plaqua son profil contre celui-ci avec un sourire idiot de bonheur alors que ses yeux rencontraient pour la première fois ceux de Caitlin depuis le début de cette scène surréaliste.

_ And I'm ready for love_

Les yeux pétillants de bonheur et le sourire radieux qui accompagna cette phrase réchauffa le coeur de Kate. Toute femme digne de ce nom rêverait d'être à sa place en cet instant précis et même s'il s'agissait de Tony, Kate ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Tony continua son chemin sous la pluie, saluent quelques passants avec un chapeau imaginaire, qui le regardait, amusés d'un tel spectacle. Il s'arrêta au bord du trottoir et bras ouverts, leva son visage vers le ciel, laissant tomber les gouttes d'eau sur son visage avec une joie sans nom vu le grand sourire qui ornait son visage.

_ Let the stormy clouds chase, Everyone from the place, Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face_

_ I'll walk down the lane, With a happy refrain, 'Cause I'm singing, Just singing in the rain._

Kate le suivit de très près, le sourire aux lèvres devant l'excentricité dont faisait preuve son collègue. Celui-ce se mit à mîmer une valser rapide avec une partenaire fictive et Kate se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait aimer partager un tel moment avec Tony. Ce dernier était dans son monde, effectuant quelques pas de claquettes, ce qu'elle ignorait que savait faire le jeune homme.

_Dancing in the rain, And I'm happy again, I'm singing and dancing in the rain_

Tony reprit son numéro de claquettes, éclatant les flaques d'eau sous ses pieds, sifflotant entre deux sourire béats. Kate ne doutait pas que le jeune homme reproduisait les pas exacts de l'acteur. Il se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle après un long moment à danser sous la pluie, et passa de nouveau son bras sur le sien, l'entraînant avec lui dans des pas chassés en parallèle du trottoir. L'homme reprit le contrôle du parapluie et le fit tournoyer sur son épaule. Kate se prêta volontiers au jeu, suivant Tony avec plaisir. Il fit de nouveau quelques pas de claquettes avant de les placer sous une véritable cascade d'eau d'une gouttière pleine, bien protegés néanmoins par le parapluie.

Tony baissa ses yeux sur Kate avec un sourire amusé et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, son collègue baissa le parapluie devant eux. La jeune femme ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsque l'eau froide frappa sa tête alors que Tony secoua gaïement ses cheveux sous l'eau. Il redressa après quelques secondes le parapluie sur leurs têtes et entraîna Kate par le bras sur le bord du trottoir, sans oublier de sifflotter.

Il la laissa à l'abri sous le parapluie alors qu'il s'élançait sur la route, tournoyant à n'en plus finir sur l'asphalte, se fichant qu'une voiture puisse arriver à tout moment pour troubler sa danse. Il revint enfin près d'elle, la rejoignant à sautillant sur le bord du trottoir avant de marcher en équilibre dessus et de contourner la jeune femme pour se retrouver à sa droite.

Kate ne le quittait pas des yeux, le regardant balançer des coups de pieds dans les flaques d'eau, joyeusement, l'aspergeant au passage sans que cela ne l'irrite. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il sauta à pieds joints comme un gosse dans l'immense étendue d'eau devant eux.

Tony sembla se calmer d'un coup sec et se retourna doucement vers Kate, l'air plus sérieux. Il remonta sur le trottoir et présenta son bras à la jeune femme. Elle le prit, légèrement déconcertée de ce changement chez son partenaire. Il lui fit faire quelques pas et monter quelques marches avant que la jeune femme ne remarque qu'elle était devant son immeuble.

Tony lui offrit un doux sourire et se pencha légèrement, attrapant délicatement la main de la jeune femme entre ses doigts avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur celle-ci. Kate le regarda, complétement hypnotisée par la facette de Tony qu'elle découvrait ce soir de pluie.

_I'm dancing and singing in the rain_

Tony chanta la dernière phrase dans un quasi murmure avec un sourire tendre avant de se redresser et de s'enfuir sous la pluie, sans un dernier regard pour son amie. Kate l'observa s'éloigner et un petit sourire s'immiça sur ses lèvres en voyant Tony esquisser quelques pas de danse de plus alors qu'il remontait son col pour faire face à l'air glacial. Lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue, la jeune femme se hâta de rejoindre son appartement

**...**

Ce soir là, les comédies romantiques restèrent dans leur boîte et Kate se demanda si le sourire de Gene Kelly valait vraiment celui de Tony DiNozzo.

**...**

Le lendemain matin, Kate fut réveillée par le bruit de la pluie frappant sa fenêtre. Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres, le même qu'elle arborait lorsque elle entra dans les bureaux de son équipe.

Elle s'installa de bonne humeur à son bureau avant de remarquer les regards noirs qu'envoyait son patron à son ami italien alors que celui semblait transi de froid et complétement épuisé. Tony se releva pour remettre un dossier à l'ancien marines. Kate en profita pour questionner McGee. Celui-ci lui expliqua que Gibbs ne semblait pas avoir apprécié que Tony rentre sous la pluie la nuit dernière.

Kate culpabilisa en lisant l'e-mail du bleu de l'équipe. Avec ses poumons, Tony avait dû avoir une nuit d'enfer et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Tony avait été prêt à retourner à l'hopitâl pour la réconforter et elle n'avait rien fait.

Elle releva les yeux lorsque Tony passa devant son bureau et celui-ci lui offrit un clin d'oeil avec un petit sourire complice. Et lorsqu'il se rassit à son bureau, Kate ne put s'empêcher de fredonner avec lui.

_Singin' in the rain._

**E.N.D**


End file.
